


To Us One Year

by MommyToLiamJames



Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 06:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4555035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MommyToLiamJames/pseuds/MommyToLiamJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this one-shot for Akirealev697 a few years ago. This was my first first pairing one-shot. A big time couple, Kendall and James, celebrate their one-year anniversary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Us One Year

"Tonight is our special night." I thought as I woke up beside the best boyfriend the world could give, Kendall Knight.

I yawned, stretched, and turned towards him. Noticing that he was still sleeping, I shook him lightly. His eyes opened and looked right at me.

"Well, good afternoon, beautiful." He said with a bright smile.

"Good afternoon, Kenny." I replied at his compliment.

"You know what tonight is, right?" He asked.

I nodded, smiling.

"Our one-year anniversary dinner!" I cheered, thinking about what he had planned for us.

He sat up, cradled me in his arms, and gave me a passionate kiss.

"I can't believe that I've been with you for a whole year." He said in surprise.

"Me either, I never thought that we would be together for this long." I replied.

"Oh Jamie, I love you." His lips locked to mine in a kiss that made my heart race.

His hand moved slowly up and down my back. He pulled away and looked at me.

"We should get ready." He said.

"I agree." I replied and sat up.

He stood up and walked to my closet.

"What are you doing, Kenny?" I asked in confusion.

"Finding you something to wear tonight." He replied with a smile.

He pulled out my black jeans, red plaid button up shirt, and my red converse.

"Put this on Jamie." He said, holding the outfit out to me.

I grabbed the outfit and walked into the bathroom. I got dressed, combed my hair, and used my favorite Cuda man spray. I walked out of the bathroom, but I didn't see Kendall.

"Kendall?" I called.

No answer. Suddenly, someone lifted me off of my feet. I looked up to see Kendall. I smiled.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

I nodded. He carried me out the door, through the lobby, and to the limo. He placed me in my seat and then got in. The driver took us to a fancy restaurant. We came to a stop, he helped me out. We walked in hand-in-hand. Our server escorted us to our table and served us drinks and appetizers. I smiled at Kendall as the server brought us our main dish. We ate for exactly two hours, then left. We arrived back at the Palmwoods and went straight for the park. We sat in the moonlight together holding hands. Kenny pulled out a bottle of wine from his jacket and poured two glasses.

"Jamie?" He said.

"Yes." I replied, turning to him.

"A toast." He said, handing me a glass and holding up his.

"To us one year." He said.

"To us one year and many more to come." I replied.

The toast was made. We sipped the wine, then kissed long and slow in the moonlight. This year with Kenny had been amazing. 


End file.
